Marriage? What kind of adventure is that?
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: Luffy needed money after his band hit a rough patch luckily his twin brother gave him an offer to get some, the catch? get married to one of the most wealthiest and beautiful woman, Boa Hancock,it shouldn't be that hard except they can't be in the same room together without a fight and some people are out to kill her. Yep he's up for whole new kind of adventure called marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage?! What kind of adventure is that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece *sob* If i did I won't be writing this pathetic excuse of literature to fill the empty void in my life...Shit i think I went a bit overboard there...well that was awkward,proof reading will be done during week cause I'm lazy.**

_Italics for flash backs_

Hancock stared into the mirror looking over her appearance for what seemed like the thousandth time, on the outside she looked like a goddess with her hair tied up in a messy bun with white lilies attached to silver comb encrusted with diamonds and the strapless silk wedding gown that filled out her curves nicely, but on the inside she was a nervous eyebrows furrowed together and she softly bit down on her lips careful not to draw blood.

Sandersonia placed her large hand in attempt to comfort her older sibling, she sighed quietly as she spoke "I think you're overreacting a bit big sister"

The door suddenly burst open revealing an out of breath Nyon "Whyat are you still doing in here? Everyone is waiting!"

Hancock clenched her fist and gritted her teeth at the elder woman's presence "How dare you rush me! did you have a concussion from the times I kicked you out the windows from my house and office?" She got up from her chair and towered over the short elderly woman who slightly cowered in fear from being thrown out the window again.

Why was the beautiful,smart,independent & powerful Boa Hancock getting married?

_Six Months ago... _

_Hancock could not hide the scowl that was etched on her face as she looked at the two men sitting across the table in the dinning room, it was there for two reasons, number one: she hated men as she always had bad experiences with them from taking advantage of her and her younger sisters for their money,her body and the list goes on and number two: she was going to have to marry the scum of a man before her! outrageous!. As much as she didn't like to think about it with Nyon she and her sisters would be nothing, It was cold snowy night that they happen to stumble across her mansion to take refuge from the harsh weather,who knew that their life would turn out like this,To be heir of the famous fashion company Crimin', Nyon bought it over from some guy named pappug who went bankrupt and couldn't pay off his debts and since she no children of her own, It went to the oldest of the three being Hancock._

_"__Grandpa is the necessary?" the young man grumbled under his breath, his frown deepened when he looked at his grandfather's expression,"I'm sorry Ruffy but it's been decided, the two of you are to be married in six months time._

_"Six months?!" Hancock and Ruffy shouted and the same time, Ruffy then give a playful smirk and a look of lust,she frowned at this._

_"It syeems that's the only way Garp and I can reach an agreement since I decided to help his company Monkey Industries from going into byankruptcy" Nyon chined in, besides Hancock the publicity will be good for you once investors see how stable you can be with this marriage they might take up your offer to expand"_

_Hancock sighed sadly to her self,why can't these stupid,useless investors see that she could do it on her own, she doesn't need a man!_

Back to the present...

Tears welled up in the corner of Marigold's eyes as she placed the veil over her sister's face,"Fake or real it's still your special day and I can't help myself"

Sandersonia opened the door and turned to Hancock "It's time..."

Hancock sighed and reassured herself as she walked slowly and dreadfully down the isle with all eyes on her, she was used being the centre of everyone's attention"This is for the good of the company."

As she approached the groom and he lifted her veil something was off about him and he didn't look at her at all, more like through her, He seemed completely different from the first time they met, granted they never interacted as much but she never noticed the distinguished scar underneath his left eye and it looked as if it had been there for some time now,hell the fly buzzing around his head got more attention than her! this made her blood boil to no end.

* * *

_Two days before the wedding_

_Pappug walked down a dark alley with a brown file in his hands,he stopped abruptly when he met a green haired man standing in front of the door with three swords, the look he give pappug made him want to shit himself but he must stand strong,he was doing this to get his company back from that old harlot Nyon._

_"What's the password?" The green haired man snapped him from his train of thoughts._

_Pappug's cheeks turned red in embarrassment "uh...my panties are red"_

_He opened the door allowing Pappug entry as he bit down on his lips to aviod a fit of laughter._

_"Aye Pappug! Long time no see!" A large blue haired man greeted him cheerfully._

_"Franky...I have a job for you and your family to take care off" he tossed him the brown file._

_Franky opened it and swooned instantly at the sight of the beautiful brunette in the photo,he glanced at two other large girls,one with long green hair and the other with long orange hair "Ow!these ladies are supperrr!...you got yourself a deal!"_

_"That's what I wanna hear!" The two shook hands on it._

* * *

_Ruffy paced up and down in his office until he heard a light tap on the window, he glanced up and saw a scrawny boy with a straw hat in a red cardigan and blue pants perched on the branch waving cheerfully, he couldn't hold back the tears the welled up in eyes in relief when he saw this boy 'I wouldn't have to marry after all!', he opened the window and stepped aside allowing the young man entrance into the office. The young man before him was his identical twin brother Luffy, two years ago he packed up and left with some of his friends to start up a band called the straw hat pirates and they would tour around, he and Garp never saw eye to eye as the old geezer wanted him to join the police force since Luffy never really had any sort of business sense or any sense of the matter...the last part made him sweat drop."To what do I owe this sudden visit Luffy?"_

_"Shishishi I need to borrow some money to get merch for my band"_

_Ruffy gritted his teeth and grabbed his brother by his neck "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TEN MILLION BELI I SENT YOU SIX MONTHS AGO?"_

_Luffy slapped his hand away "A man and his band gotta eat!"_

_A long sigh escaped Ruffy's lips as he slowly tried to regain his composure " I can't deal with this right now Luffy..." he trailed off and a wicked smile graced his lips as he turned to his brother, " tell you what, I will give you one hundred million beli if you do me this small favour"_

_Luffy's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees "REALLY?! SURE ANYTHING!"_

_"Get married in my place"_

_Ruffy was surprised that his brother caught on pretty quick as he watched his face turn from happy to shock to WTF in just five seconds, he took out a photo of his bride and threw it towards Luffy "It's not like I'm asking you to fall in love with her...think of it as some sort of adventure for the next eight months max, that's when i'll hit her with a sudden divorce, besides we don't have any money bro but she does...play it right and we cant get millions off of her."_

_"EH?! Marriage? What kind of adventure is that?! NO WAY I'M NOT DOING THAT!"__Luffy looked at the woman in the photo and frowned. "Why do I feel like I've met her somewhere before?...hmmm? Why can't you do it?"_

_"You see I have this super secret mission that I have to carry out within the next six months abroad and If anyone finds out that will blow my cover and I could even lose my life in the process" he looked sad as he spoke hoping to get his brother to reconsider. "Luffy I await your response a day the most"_

_The members of the straw hat pirates hung out in one of the stalls at the Thousand Sunny, owned by Franky,who was quite friendly with the group as they would perform there and bring out a large crowd, they all looked up when Luffy charged through the door with a brown envelope wrinkled up in his hands and a scowl on his face. "I just came back from my brother's office and he said that we could get a hundred million beli...but heres the thing...I have to get married in his place."_

_"EEEEEH!?" the members of Luffy's band screamed in unison as Luffy showed them Hancock's photo that caused hearts in everyone's eyes. The red haired woman grabbed him by the neck "Luffy! you are going to say yes! Think of what we can do with that sort of money!" a trickle of blood came down her nose just at the thought of rolling in that kind of dough, "Just thinking of it is giving me an orgasm~Ah!"_

_"Dammit to hell you stupid bastard! How could you refuse such a goddess?!...Nami! I love it when you get like this over money" the blond haired drummer, Sanji swooned over the back up singer of the band._

_"No! I won't do it!" Luffy plopped himself down on a stool and folded his arms._

_A tall dark haired woman with vibrant blue eyes stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Luffy with a stern look, " Luffy if you don't consider this offer we'll have to disband and some of us will die from heartbreak,hunger or get hit by a bus."_

_Usopp, the guitarist sweat dropped at how over the top Robin could be with her dark humour *sigh* "Robin...how the hell would anyone get hit by a bus if Luffy refuses his stupid brother's proposal?!"_

_Luffy glared at Robin who give him a warm smile in return, "I refuse!"_

_"Luffy?!" Nami,Sanji & Usopp yelled in annoyance as they proceeded to beat the living crap out of him._

_Ruffy smirked when he saw Luffy's name show up on his cellphone, he picked it up and Luffy's voice cracked on the other end "I'll do..it"_

_"You won't regret this Luffy...We'll be filthy rich in no time!"_

_Present day of the wedding_

Luffy pulled back the veil revealing Hancock in all her beautiful glory, he glanced away from her feeling a bit guilty,what the hell is he thinking?! He cant do this...he was thinking about running off right then as the pastor carried on with something about better or worse and death?! but the delicious aroma that came from the other room where the reception would be held assaulted his nose and his eyes immediately had hearts in them, he knew that smell alright...Meat! Maybe he could pull this off after all. He came back to reality when Hancock and the pastor was looking at him oddly. "Huh? What?...oh yeah!I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Hancock closed her eyes but hesitated,Luffy stepped back a bit but heard Nami,Sanji & Usopp's knuckles crack, "_This is for my band..here goes nothing_" he leaned and pressed his lips against hers that suprisingly was nice.

Nami and Usopp had tears in their eyes as they spoke in unison "his first kiss...awwww"

Sanji was seething in anger "Ugh! That bastard!"

Hancock and her sisters sat at the table with a look mixed with horror, disgust and intrest at the way Luffy stuffed everything down ruining his expensive white suit in the process if they didn't know any better it looked like he was made of rubber when his hand reached for one of the guest's plate.

Marigold face palmed "you sure know how_ to pick 'em"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hancock sat on her bed dressed in a pink robe that hid her red lingerie underneath, it was the night of their honey moon, a moment that she dreaded,just the thought of a man rubbing their slimy hands on her smooth flawless porcelain skin made her blood boil to no end and especially a stupid looking man like her 'husband',It's hopeless between them she doesn't know a thing about him, he was short and scruffy, she was tall and polished...I would never work! this wasn't a marriage, It was a business transaction and she was okay with that, they would be together until her investors were satisfied and could she that she is stable enough to maintain a marriage so she could maintain her company. Her thoughts came to a halt when waltz into the room wearing red pyjamas with meat patterns on them, he walked towards the bed and started to climb on only to meet Hancock's foot in his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Luffy glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?! How dare you get onto my bed you dirty fiend?!" Hancock glared back making Luffy sweat drop.

"Aren't we supposed to do the thing? What did Usopp call it?...consume the marriage?" he looked at her expectantly.

Hancock threw her head back and pointed at him, "You useless son of a bitch I'd rather die than have you touch me! Get out of my sight!"

"Where should I sleep then?" Luffy raised a brow as he looked around the room,his eye spotting a sofa at the window.

Hancock shrugged "Who cares?! Just not anywhere next to me!"

Luffy plopped himself on the sofa and looked out the window as he slowly drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by Hancock dragging him off the sofa by his feet."HEY!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU CRAZY LADY?!"

"ARE YOU DEAF YOU INSOLENT MONKEY? I SAID NOT ANYWHERE NEXT ME!"

"THEN WHERE SHOULD I SLEEP? LOOK LADY IT WAS A LONG ASS DAY, I JUST WANNA GET SOME SLEEP!"

She dropped his feet as she stood in the hallway,"Who cares? Go sleep in the dungeon for all I care!" She stepped back into the room and slammed the door.

"Damn I don't think I can make it one night here much less eight months!" He got up and clutched his pillow,*sniff* *sniff* "What's that delicious smell?" He bolted to the direction of the kitchen and saw three women he assumed to be maids at the dinning table about to have dinner, A pretty blonde short haired woman noticed his presence and gave him a friendly smile, "Ah you must be Ruffy right? Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Actually my name is is...oh right! Sure!" He grabbed the chair next to her as she spoke again "My name is Marguerite" she points to the brown haired chubby woman who had her up in pig tails," that's Sweet pea"the said woman give him a nod,"And that's Aphelandra", He turned towards a very tall young woman with orange-brown hair growing past her shoulders who averted her gaze when their eyes met, she gave him a shy "hello" and quickly went back to her meal.

Luffy's mouth started to water as Marguerite passed a plate to him, "What is this? It smells pretty good"

Sweet Pea chimed in "It's Penne Gorgonzola, one of specialities"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried it "Yummy~Why didn't they serve this at the wedding?"

"Fufufufu" Marguerite chuckled at his antics, "What a lively guy~We could use someone like you to brighten up this place"

"Fhat Fu you Mfean?" Luffy swallowed and look at the blonde woman slightly confused "What do you mean?"

"You see..." Sweet Pea said in a low whisper "Well I'm sure you witnessed 's temperament by now...we heard you guys bickering, she's very strict,scary and downright unreasonable at times but we can't bring ourselves to hate her for her beauty is incomparable and unrivalled,we will always forgive her for her actions"

"She sucks!" Luffy took another bite of his meal "She kicked me out of the bedroom and told me to go sleep in the dungeon."

Aphelandra spoke up this time feeling the need to defend her mistress "Um.. Ruffy we apologise on 's behalf, there are sometimes when should be really terrible and heartless but that's because of her awful past...she's being guarded and very cautious, We don't know the full details of what happened but we could tell it was something really bad to make her and her sisters this way, If it wasn't for elder Nyon finding them who know's what would've happened to them.

He folded his arms and seemed deep in thought "Hmmm you guys can convince me with some more Penne Gorgonzola! shishishi!"

The girls giggled at his outburst.

* * *

The members of Luffy's band crashed at Franky's house for the time being, "Hey guys do you Luffy is doing the nasty? hehehe" Usopp giggled like a school as the thought of Luffy doing such a thing would be awkward and weird as hell!

Sanji pouted and looked through the window staring at the dark cloudless sky grinding his teeth,"That bastard! how dare he violate my goddess Hancock!"

Robin looked up from her book with a thoughtful look on her face "How many kids do you think they'll have?"

Nami sighed to herself, she asks her self why is friends with these weirdos every single day. Franky and his men moving up and down with a bunch of boxes caught her attention, "Hey Franky what are you doing with those boxes?" aside from being a restaurant owner that Sanji worked at when the band wasn't on tour, they knew next to nothing about the guy but seemed harmless and he was letting them stay at his house for free so she felt she was overreacting.

"Ah Nami-sis..uh nothing much just a bunch of underwear"

Nami raised a brow as she swore she saw a bunch of guns under the pile of underwear that failed to hide them, "I see..."

A green haired male strolled through the doors stopping in his tracks when he saw four familiar faces looking back at him "You guys! long time no see! w-when did you get back in town?"

"Zoro!" Nami and Usopp jumped to their feet and embraced him while Sanji scowled and kept looking through the window as he lit a cigarette and Robin give him a warm smile that made his cheeks turn slightly red, they knew Zoro through Franky as he hung around here from time to time at the restaurant, he did a couple of odd jobs like being a bounty hunter just to get by.

"Zoro you okay man, why are you red? you sick or something?" Usopp placed his hand on Zoro's forehead, "Cut that shit out Usopp!"

Franky poked his head out from one of the rooms," Oh great Zoro you're here! C'mon we got business to discuss'.

"Sorry guys that's my queue, we'll talk later okay?"

Sanji put his cigarette out and threw it out the window, "Is it just me or are they behaving a bit off?" Usopp and Nami nodded.

"If we're quiet enough we can hear what they're saying" Robin suddenly stood and walked off to the direction that Zoro went with the others following closely behind.

They pressed their ears against the door trying to listen what sounded like Franky's voice "Okay guys everything is set and we're already in position waiting till tomorrow night to strike!, But we have to make it look like an accident...Boa Hancock won't what's coming to her"

"What?!" Nami,Usopp and Sanji whispered, Robin give them a stern look and placed her finger in front of her lips.

Zoro perked up "Did you guys hear something outside?"

Usopp's face turned pale "Oh no! they heard us! run guys run!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I'm open to hearing your ideas and might even put them in my story if I see fit, like usual proofreading will be done late so apologies in advance if the grammar and spelling is crap! Anywayzzz happy reading! ^-^**

_A twelve year old Hancock beamed up at her mother as she gently pushed her on the swing in their back yard garden her cerulean eyes twinkled as the older woman returned her smile, suddenly the atmosphere got dark and she found her self gagged and bounded with her younger sisters on a platform surrounded by men sneering and giving her lecherous smiles, one of the men came up her with with a branding iron bearing a hoof,she slowly backed away but he caught her arm and pressed the hot metal into her back merging with her skin forever leaving an ugly mark,hot tears streamed down her red cheeks as the iron drew back leaving a hot tingling sensation with her skin clinging onto it, she clutched her chest as it felt like her heart would burst from all the pain._

Hancock awoke at the sound of her bathroom shower running and sat upright in her bed covered in sweat. She picked up the glass of water water from her night stand and chugged it down. It's been fifteen years since that incident happened yet it feels like it was only placed the glass back down and rested her face in her palms weeping softly,when will the nightmares end? she didn't like to admit it but she was really grateful to Gloriosa for taking her and her sisters in, the man who freed her out of her cell and even the grey haired man who was fishing at the beach when they were stranded at sea. she looked at her wedding band and sighed where was her useless husband? did he die already given how scrawny he was. Wait why was the bathroom shower running? did she forget to turn it off?

She got off the bed and went towards the door with caution as she heard a soft humming,slowly poking her head in the room her eyes nearly fell out at the sight before her, the was her 'husband' in all his naked glory taking a shower,she silently cursed herself for not putting up any curtains as she could see how the water passed through his raven hair with ease, how strong his back was and how firm his ass was! Hancock shook her head to rid such vile thoughts but for some reason she couldn't look away from him. She cleared her throat getting the younger boy's attention quickly looking when he faced her. "How the hell did you get back in my room? I could've swore that I locked the door from the inside!"

Luffy turned off the shower and grabbed a towel,"I came through the window while you were sleeping...you looked like you were in pain "

Hancock gritted her teeth and grabbed him by the wrist dragging him out. "H-Hey Hey! What the hell! At least let me get dressed first" he grabbed her by the sleeve of her robe, tearing it and exposing her breasts. She shrieked and turned away hugging her chest showing glimpses of her mark through her black stands of hair.

Luffy's eyes widened as he pointed to the burnt flesh, "Hey I saw that thing some where before...but where?"

Sandersonia and Marigold kicked down the down and ran to their older sister, Luffy took this as a queue to quickly get dressed and leave through the window. Sandersonia gave Hancock a look of concern,"What happened? why were you guys half naked...hold on did you...you know..." Her cheeks got red as the thought of it.

"No...He saw my back"

The younger sisters grew pale and froze. Marigold was the first to overcome the shock "So what do we do? we surely can't let the likes of a man knowing such things,what if he blows our cover and this gets out to the investors? Think about it..the reputation that we worked so hard to build would crumble"

Hancock sneered "Then we kill him. Sonia hand me the phone I have an important call to make"

A pale skinned man answered the phone,"This better be good"

"Oh but it is... Hawk eye! I need you to take care of some one for me"

"Fufufu you're such a spoiled brat Hancock, you're can't keep getting rid of people when you don't get things your way."

"You don't complain when I wire the money to your account"

"Hmm..Touche when do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible"

* * *

Gloriosa beamed as she walked up to the secretary with a basket of muffins wrapped neatly with a pink bow, the beautiful woman at the counter paid no mind to short elderly woman and continued buffing her nails.

"Ehem!"

The woman looked down and cringed at the short older woman,"Um...If you're looking for the cosplay convention it's three building down from here"

A thick vein throbbed at the side of her head "Excyuse me?! How dare you! this is nyo costume this is my face and I'm here to see Monkey D. Garp!" She squinted her eyes at the name tag,"Alvida"

"Uhhhh right this way maam!" She pointed to the stairs.

She stood in front of the door smirking "If this goes as planned maybe Garp will know how I feel about him,what better way than through his stomach!" she stopped as she heard muffled voices on the other side of the door and pressed her ears against it.

"Dammit! you son of a bitch! I need Boa Hancock alive, I haven't even gotten any money in my account neither did I draft up a will, you can't just go off on your own and do shit like that! you and I both need that money to pay off our debts or else Doflamingo will..." Ruffy trailed off as Pappug gulped.

"Ruffy I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking I just wanted revenge for that old hag that took over my company, Did you know that Camie's working at a stand selling takoyaki?"

Glorisa gasped and moved away from the door dropping her muffin men turned towards the door, Pappug started to sweat "Do you think that someone heard us?"

Ruffy opened the door revealing the older woman frozen in fear mixed with shock."Nyon-baa I wasn't expecting you today" He glanced at muffins scattered about on the floor."Did you come to see Gramps by chance?"

"..." she slowly backed away from him and stopped at the stairs,the corners of his lips curved with mirth as he met her helpless gaze."Too bad...he's not here, it's such a shame you won't get to see him because you're such a clumsy old lady"

"What?"

Everything went in slow motion as he shoved her with enough force making her backwards down the stairs,she closed her eyes not wanting to give him the satisfaction,He stood at the top watching her limbs tumble over one another, twisting and hitting against the rise and runs if the stairs, her body bruised and battered by the time she reached the bottom he was sure that she lost a couple of teeth and her nose was broken.

"Oh my god! Alvida! call the ambulance Nyon-baa fell down the stairs and she's badly hurt!"

* * *

Sanji,Nami & Usopp sat in their usual booths at the Thousand Sunny Restaurant, while Robin continued to spy on the Franky family to uncover their motives.

Sanji put out his cigarette in an ash tray and sighed."So guys what are we gonna do?"

Nami rubbed her temples "Why would Franky want to kill Hancock?..I mean he's doing pretty well with this restuarant"

Usopp suddenly got up."We could ponder all day but If we don't find Luffy and warn him about this then it's all in vain"

"Right!" Sanji and Nami yelled in unison.

"Hey guys long time no see! speaking of Luffy where is he?"

They all turned to the direction of the voice and all the blood drained from their faces as they saw Vivi grinning at them."i came back in town about two days ago and I heard you guys were around too, but I'm worried I haven't heard anything from my boyfriend...so where is he?"

Usopp started to swear bullets "uh...uh he got diarrhoea and died!"

Nami and Sanji glared at their band mate _"Way to go Usopp!"_


End file.
